paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Happiness is for the Weak
One day, the team was playing tag outside. Soon after, Ryder called them in for dinner. Later that night..................................... Marshall was laying down in his Pup-House, and was wide awake, when he heard a deep, menacing voice. It seemed to be coming from nowhere at all. Then again, it seemed to be coming from everywhere all at once. Voice: I am Hades. It is time your friends paid for what they have done to you. They must pay! Marshall: Why? They haven't done anything to me! Hades: They laugh at you when your back is turned. They act like your clumsiness is a monstrous burden to them. I'll give you a choice. First option, take this knife, and use it to end their emotionally tormenting you. Second option, back away from the knife, and I'll kill them myself. So, what'll it be? Marshall: I'll do it, master. Give me the knife. He took the knife up to Chase's Pup-House, and knocked on the door. Chase opened it. Chase: Hey, Marshall. Don't you know it's 2:30 in the morning? Marshall: Sorry, Chase. Is Ryder in the tower? Chase: Yeah, obviously. Why? Marshall: Just wanted to ask him a question. Bye. Chase: Bye. Marshall went up the elevator to the top floor. He snuck up behind the ten year old boy, who was sleeping in a chair. Marshall drew the knife from behind his back, and cut the boy's throat open. He was dead. Marshall: One down. Five to go, Master Hades. He came down the elevator, and ran out to the bridge. He pressed his tag, and called Skye. Skye (waking up and yawning): What is it, Marshall? Marshall: I need to see you on the bridge. We need to talk. Skye walked out to the bridge, and saw Marshall. She smiled at him. Skye: Hey Marshall. You needed to talk to me about something? Marshall: Yeah. Remember the movie Titanic? Skye: Yeah. What about it? Marshall: Remember the scene where Rose is standing in front of Jack at the bow of the ship? Skye: I remember that! I wish I could feel the way she did. Marshall: Well, there's a nice, slow sea breeze coming over the bridge. This would be the perfect time and place to have that experience. The two reenacted the scene. Before she could turn around, Skye heard Marshall whisper in her ear. Marshall: Sweet dreams. Oh wait, you're in a nightmare. He stabbed her in the back of the chest, turned her around so that she could see him smiling, and he pushed her off the edge of the bridge, and watched, smiling as she fell to her watery grave. He laughed quietly to himself, as he saw her drown in the bay. He returned to the tower a few minutes later, and called Zuma out to the beach. Zuma: Yeah? What's up dude? Marshall: Turn around. Look out at the ocean. Isn't it beautiful? Like a painting. Made by a master artist. Wouldn't you agree? Zuma: Yeah. When I die, I want my body to be sent adrift in the ocean. Marshall: Wish granted. He stabbed the Labrador's heart. Zuma yelped in pain, and Marshall threw him into the ocean. Marshall: Three down, three to go. I know exactly who to strike next. He headed back to the tower. He knocked on Chase's Pup-House door again. The German Shepherd opened the door. Chase: Hey, Marshall. It's still a few hours 'til sunrise. How are you still awake? Marshall: Come over here. Follow me. The Shepherd did so without question. They came out to the campsite outside of the city. Chase: So, what do you need from me? Marshall: Turn around. I want you to close you eyes. Imagine that you are not a pup, but an omniscient being. You can see everything. You know everything. Everything that ever has happened, everything that is happening, and everything that ever will happen, all at the same time. Chase: I see it. It's beautiful. I-- GAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marshall: Sorry Chase, but I have no need for friends. I won't forget you. Goodbye. He ripped the knife out of his best friend's chest, and sliced his throat. Chase dropped dead instantly. The Dalmatian headed back to the tower, and woke up Rocky. Rocky: Hey. I need to get my sleep here. Marshall: No, don't worry. You'll get the sleep you need. Come out here for a few seconds. I have to talk to you about something. Rocky followed his friend out to the edge of the city, between the city limits, and the mountains. Marshall: Have you ever told anyone why you're afraid of water? Rocky: No, I haven't. Not yet, anyway. Why do you ask? Marshall: Just wanted to know why. I'm not going to criticize or ridicule you for it. Just wanted to know. Could you please turn around? Don't worry, I'm your friend, you can trust me. Rocky turned around to look at the mountains. Marshall pulled out the knife. He placed it in front of the Blue Heeler Mix's throat. Marshall: Goodbye Recycle Pup. And with that, he sliced the Blue Heeler Mix's throat open, and the poor Pup dropped dead instantly. Marshall: Four down, one to go. He headed up to the ski resort. He stabbed Jake's throat repeatedly, to ensure that he wouldn't wake up. He woke Everest, and asked her to meet him outside. Everest: Marshall? You're here, aren't you? Marshall: Yeah. Take a look at the night sky. What do you see? Everest: Millions of stars, a scene unlike any other I've ever seen before. It's beautiful. Don't you agree? Marshall: Yes. Are you happy? Everest: Of course I am. Marshall pulled out the knife from behind his back and drove it through the Husky's chest. He then whispered in her ear softly. Marshall: Happiness is for the weak. He removed the knife from her back, and she fell to the ground, and died instantly. Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Scary Category:Depressing Category:Horror